ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah
Leah, also known as leah_the_phoenix on Instagram, was the mother of Charles and his half-brother. Background Origins Leah was born on July 7, 1970. In her teenage years, she was aggravated because her brother did drugs with his friends, enough to mentally break him. In or around 1986, she was taken to a Treatment Center to receive therapy. Ever since she was a small girl, her ultimate ambition was to become a good mother. It is known that she idolized a female teenager in high school. Leah sired Charles in 1995, allegedly by having an affair with a "druggie", which is hypocritical because she was prejudiced against them. According to Charles, his upbringing by Leah was "painfully sheltered", resulting in him being unaware of some basic concepts such as customs or exactly what a gang is. In spite of this, it is implied that Leah taught him how to draw. She eventually had another child, allegedly with a different mate, as Charles kept saying the child was his half brother. Personality Leah is a true friend and devoted parent with her heart in the right place. She is very concerned for her family's well-being and enjoys their company. Leah is very compassionate and, like her son, is known to offer second chances, such as in the case of Rose Johannson. Even though she says she considers Johannson a member of their family, and even though Johannson respects her and even calls her "Mom", she has an enormous amount of difficulty trusting her, though it is obvious that she no longer despises her as she once did. Leah has certainly done nice things for her children before, and continually goes out of her way to stand up to bullies, especially in her childhood. However, Leah's good tendencies are often over-shadowed by the fact that she appears to be an extremely overprotective, paranoid, judgmental, and shortsighted parental figure. She hated Valiera Nelson because of her alleged "gut feeling" that she did drugs, but it's fair to call the two complete opposites. Leah hated "druggies", presumably due to her sour experiences with them in her teenage years. She was extremely prejudiced against them and loathed anyone who did drugs, especially if they were underage. This is an extension of her hypocrisy, since she vapes and drinks, albeit only during parties. She hates the idea of "partying for the sake of partying". Her undesirable personality could be the result of her sole ambition to become a good parent and going about it in all the wrong ways. Additionally, Leah is extremely hypocritical. Like Baby Intelligence, she constantly scolds people, especially minors, for swearing. Unlike Baby Intelligence, she herself swears a lot, at least according to Charles she drops "f-bombs" continuously. She also says that Charles' fanatic loyalty to Valiera Nelson makes her sick to her stomach, but she idolized a girl in high school and was later "taken in" by Charles' stepfather. Leah also tells her sons not to hang out with druggies, when she in fact slept with one to conceive Charles in the first place. (However, the fact that his biological father was a druggie may have been Charles' warped perception of events, and not necessarily true.) She is extremely sensitive not only to cussing but to violence and sex in general, and even goes so far as to "make a scene" out of a girl wearing a midriff-baring sports bra. However, she herself watches R-rated movies shamelessly. Despite the extremity of it, Leah appears to be completely oblivious to her hypocrisy, and bolsters it by either attempting to justify it or becoming blatantly offended when someone mentions it. Leah also believes in "gut feelings" and believes that her own are seldom, if ever, wrong. The only real example of this is her judgment of Valiera Nelson, though most of her accusations turned out to be most of Valiera's worse aspects ultimately amounting to a form of "your weaknesses define your entire being", though the teenager by no means drinks, sexually experiments, or despises children with Special Needs. Leah is also somewhat insensitive, as she frequently gives off the wrong impression on a number of subjects. For example, it would seem that she liked Rose Johannson on the surface, but immediately despised her the moment she learned she was selling cocaine — in reality, she had always liked Johannson, even though she pitied her. Leah was also mentioned to have stalled driving Charles to a friend's house because she was busy ""cleansing every intricate detail of her sixth eyelash on the bottom half of her right eye and proceeding to the seventh", showing a vain side to her as well. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Leah is mentioned in this book, but not by name. Charles mentions to Steven Thompson that either in or around 1986, Leah was taken to a Treatment Center to receive therapy. Whether she went to a hospital first, is unknown. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude In late 2012, she learned that Charles was close to Rose Johannson and Carl Alex. She hated Alex and would later refuse to believe he was striving to redeem himself. However, she liked Johannson, at least extremely conditionally, and claimed she would grow up deformed and unhinged. December 21 was the day of the winter solstice, something Charles' family spent a great deal of time preparing for. In the morning, Johannson asked Charles if he was in the mood to hang out, which he immediately agreed to do. However, Leah never awoke until noon, much to Charles' annoyance. When he asked her, she denied him because Johannson's father was gone, but changed her mind upon learning that Johannson's uncle was home. Johannson asked him to bring her food and he offered to bring two boxes of macaroni cheese so they could cook lunch together. Although he was annoyed that Leah was ''"cleansing every intricate detail of her sixth eyelash on the bottom half of her right eye and proceeding to the seventh", they still made it to her house. He bought bathing soap balm for his mother and gave it to her on Christmas day. On December 27, Leah put a restraining order on both of them, infuriating Charles and driving his hatred for his own mother to boiling point. On March 19, 2013, Rose Johannson contacted Leah on Facebook and told her she missed Charles. It is unknown how they got away with it since Johannson and Charles had a restraining order set by Leah herself, but she had a change of heart regarding Johannson, and decided she did not mind them hanging out if she was watching them. That night, Leah surprised Charles and his brothers by picking her up when they prepared to eat out. As they drove to the restaurant, they discussed what both of them had been doing, and upon entering, Leah went to use the restroom. When she returned, Johannson tearfully revealed that she had broken up with her overly dependent boyfriend, Andre. When Leah returned, they discussed it for a long time, with Charles doing his best to comfort her. Leah surprised Johannson by purchasing him and the others ice cream, but not ordering any herself. On April 3, Leah suggested Charles invite Johannson to join them. They ate dinner and also purchased ice cream from Smith's and Johannson visited Charles' house. They learned from Johannson that her father was fired from his job as a nurse, as he had failed to pass a drug test. He set up several interviews and began spending more time with his daughter. In the mix, she also had a sexual affair, presumably with Andre, who she claimed she was dating "on and off again". Afterwards, she was left unsure whether or not she was pregnant, despite receiving positive results from a test. She went on Facebook and mentioned it, not expecting for everyone's reception to be so mean-spirited (even Leah's, unbeknownst to her), and she eventually took it down. As a result of this, she had her navel pierced. The following day, Johannson texted Leah and asked her to drive her and her friend to the mall, but Leah told her she was not her "taxi". On April 5, Johannson asked if Leah could take her and her friend to , but Leah ignored her entirely, leaping to the conclusion that she was using them. At the end of the month, Charles told Leah that Lauren Nelson had thrown Nicholas Nelson down the stairs and relayed what he knew of how Val perceived her mother. Leah was surprised and reported it to authorities, who claimed it was not a surprise as there was already a lot of abuse going on in their family. On May 1, Leah drove Johannson to school. On May 12, Leah finally made up her mind that her family must move away. Relationships Family Charles Leah had a negative relationship with Charles. He considered his mother "painfully overprotective, overly forceful" and he considers his upbringing to be "remarkably sheltered". This implies that their relationship may have been more mellow when Charles attended elementary school, before he realized what was really going on in the solar system. He also claimed that she had never understood him, but convinced herself otherwise. It is known that she did not approve of his feelings for Valiera Nelson or Luke Norris, considering them to be extremely insecure and selfish and "way too alike", angering Charles. Nevertheless, she did notably approve of his inviting Rose Johannson to his house, who she later said was kind and beautiful. She also took them to the Winter Dance, but when she discovered Rose had used drugs before, she drove Charles' opinion of her to boiling point by placing a restraining order on her, as well as Carl Alex and Ann Mex. She surprised him by inviting her to eat out with them much later, however. She also did not want Adam Whitman over until she had met his parents. Charles also claimed that he suffered the indignity of being subject to her over-the-top rules and had the "great pleasure" of finally defying her overprotectiveness, showing callous, but understandable disrespect for the woman who had attempted to ensure his life was so unfulfilling. Their relationship, however, improved when Leah finally realized that Mr. Phee was abusive and narcissistic, something Charles had been trying to warn her about for several months. This contradicted his belief that she was becoming an uncaring narcissist as well, and led to him making up with his half brother, who had a similar experience trusting Nicholas Phee. Although Charles was clearly infuriated by her gullibility and hesitancy to believe him without overwhelming evidence, and for the suffering it brought to him, Leah still seemed well-pressed to eventually have a better relationship with her first-born son. Mr. Phee Leah had a twisted relationship with her husband, whose first red flag was refusing to make their marriage official. At first, it seemed that most of his decisions, at least discipline-related ones, were influenced by her and was simply him playing along with how to handle a house of adolescents, demonstrating what appeared to be love and trust for her. In truth, Leah clearly cared for Mr. Phee and adored him until he revealed his true nature. Mr. Phee, on the other hand, had a twisted love for her that was born of narcissism, possessiveness, and childish need. Following the events of the Second School War, Mr. Phee later revealed his true nature, and Leah realized what Charles had tried to warn her about for months — that he viewed her and her family as tools and nothing more, straining their relationship to being enemies, and providing a modicum of mental and emotional confusion for both Leah and her younger son. Leah ultimately had to move out to escape Mr. Phee's abusiveness and begin a new path without her former lover, whom she planned to sue in the court, and possibly in the Mutamon. Nicholas Phee Nick Phee was temporarily Leah's stepson. From the beginning, he has displayed much difficulty respecting her authority, though he still considers her a better person than his biological mother. On the other hand, Leah is clearly very repulsed by his arrogance, almost as much as Charles, and has even confessed to disliking him outright. Although Nick looks up to his father, he (literally and figuratively) looks down on his stepmother. Valiera Nelson , whom she unjustly despised.]] Leah learned about Valiera Nelson's existence because of her son. Although she never interacted with her, she developed an ultimately and universally negative opinion about her. She did not want Charles to be influenced by people like her. She claimed that her gut feeling told her that Valiera smoked, drank, and sexually "experimented" with her exes, but only the former has ever been proven. Leah is also convinced that Valiera is attracted solely to horrible people and is convinced of her cowardice. Leah has met the majority of her family in person. Leah suspects that Charles primarily likes Valiera because he finds her to be physically appealing, and because he is naturally drawn to her dark demeanor. This has been proven to be false multiple times. Ironically, Leah and Valiera are bi-polar opposites, much like Steven Thompson. Leah is pudgy and has red hair and a cheery demeanor, whereas Valiera is slim and has brown hair and a gothic demeanor. Where Leah is over-trusting, Valiera has "trust issues", and where Leah is an aspiring musician who cherishes family and associates with social outcasts, Valiera is an aspiring engineer who considers it the height of dishonor to betray her friends and has a history of abuse with her kin. Lauren Nelson Leah briefly made the acquaintance of Lauren Nelson when her stepson befriended her biological one. She was later surprised to learn that she was not only Nicholas' mother but Valiera's as well. She thought very poorly of her and reported her when she heard that Lauren had cast her son down a stairway. Ironically, the two of them are extremely similar. They have negative relationships with their eldest children, whom they consider "disappointments", and are indifferent about it. While both of them clearly misunderstood their children, it is very likely that both Leah and Lauren convinced themselves otherwise. It is known that neither of them approved of their offsprings' feelings for their significant others (Luke Norris and Miranda Patrick), angering them and further turning them against their mothers yet further. When said children grew older, they more openly displayed callous, but understandable disrespect for the women who had attempted to ensure their lives were so unfulfilling. Additionally, both of them are self-righteous and unambitious (whereas Charles and Valiera are actually very calculating, independent, ambitious, complex, and driven by friends more than family, making them the complete opposite of their mothers most of all). But the difference is that Leah is overprotective while Lauren is under-protective. Rose Johannson Leah initially had a very positive, but very conditional, opinion of Rose Johannson, her son's best friend at the time. However, she learned that Rose had sold cocaine, and her fondness for her, if existent, melted away, instilling a sense of loathing for the girl, as Leah hated "druggies" in general. Leah was apparently genuinely convinced that Rose would grow up deformed and unhinged, and said she had a fat chance of fulfilling her ambitions. She even went so far as to call Charles' care for her "satanic". She still claimed to like her, however, in spite of all this evidence, she clearly thought Rose could change. Remarkably, the two began bonding to an extent. Luke Norris , whom she had very little regard for.]] Leah considered Luke Norris to be very self-centered and insecure. She also questioned his emotional stability because he and Charles sneaked off to the playground once. Luke in turn disliked her because Charles had told him about her and had no interest in meeting her. Luke in turn clearly knew of her mixed relationship with her own family and how she had mistreated and emotionally abused Charles for being different, in temperament, from the rest of his family, inducing the young man's worst personality traits, specifically referring to his being raised to easily mistake someone loving him for someone wanting something out of him and acknowledging Charles for learning from his mistakes regarding Valiera Nelson and dropping this misled belief. Due to this, Luke despised her, as he wanted Charles to stop pushing people away, and refused to meet her in person. Luke seemed pleased at the prospect of Charles moving away, as he compared her to Lauren Nelson and claimed that much like Lauren, the loss of Leah's one-of-a-kind son would be her long-predicted reward. Carl Alex's posse Leah had a low opinion of most, if not all members of Carl Alex's posse. She hated their leader, Carl Alex himself, labeling him as a "stereotypical gangster", and would later refuse to believe he was striving to redeem himself. As stated before, she despised Valiera Nelson. References Category:1970s births Category:Fobbles Category:American characters Category:Parents Category:Neutrals Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Females Category:D.I.T. characters